Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/Blog o smokach Cz. 2
Widzę że spodobało sie wam moje opo i cieszę się że caraz więcej osób chce w nim wystąpić :) A to link do postaci, smoków itd. http://pl.stories.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Blog_o_smokach ' 'Rozdział 1 Stoję nieruchomo, a słowa Jack'a wciąż dudnią mi w głowie - Kochasz mnie - Prawda czy fałsz. Zanim zdołam się namyślic nad odpowiedzią słowa same wychodzę mi z ust. Prawda - Mówię, po czym przytulam sie do Jack'a. Luna! Ja... Ja już sobie wszystko przypomniałem! - Mówi To... To super!!! - Mówię z radością. Do pokoju wchodzi Faint i razem z Zębatką kładą się koło nas, twożąc krąg i ogrzewając nas, a ja z chłopakiem kładziemy się koło smoków. Rano Słuchajcie! Wódz chce nam cos powiedzieć! Lepiej chodźcie! - Mówi Alex w drzwiach. Wszyscy zbieramy się i słuchamy przemówienia wodza - Odkąd mam smoki, one wyjadają nam jedzenie i niszczą zagrody. Wszyscy macie wygnać smoki, dzisiaj wieczorem nie ma tu być ani jednego smoka. Chcą wygnać smoki? - Mówię z nie dowieżaniem. Luna, wiem że to nie odpowiednia chwila na to, ale mam dla ciebie przent - Mówi Jack wyciągając ozdobny łuk i dajac mi. Ja... Ja naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć, to przepiękne, dziękuje - Mówię. - Ale skoro mamy wygnać smoki, ja nie mogę pozostawić Zębaatki, ma sztuczne skrzydło i nie może latać, jeśli ona ma iśc to ja idę z nią! Wsiadam na smoka i odlatuje. Luna, czekaj! - Krzyczy Jack w moją stronę, ale jestem juz daleko. Lecę przez morze - Jestem już bardzo zmęczona, bo lecę od 3 godzin. W końcu widzę las i wlatuje do niego. Rozglądam się. Z tego co wiem to wyspa Łupieżców co nie wróży dobrego, ale raczej nie znajdą mnie na skraju lasu. - Mówię do Zębatki. Podchodzę do jeziora i łowię ryby, ale nagle widzę kogoś za moimi plecami - Jest to wódz Łupieżców - Alberth Perfidny. Łapie mnie, zakłada mi kajdanki i robi to samo Zębatce. Rozdział 2 Jestę w celi - Jest ona wylgotna i kamienna, kraty są zrobione z żelaza. Nagle odzywa się jakiś więzień - Jeśli naprawdę tak ci zależy na tym żeby wyjsc poprostu im wszystko powiedz. NIGDY! Nie powiem im gdzie mieszka plemię Lwów. - Mówię stanowczo, ale później rozważam propozycję. - Jeśli powiedziała bym i udało się w porę uciec mogła bym wszytkim powiedzieć by się gdzieś schowali. W końcu decyduję się że powiem gdzie oni są. Hej!!! Strażniku zdecydowałam się że powiem gdzie są - Mówię do mężczyzny, który pilnuje bym nie wyszła. Dobrze, więc idź za mną - Mówi i idzie w strone jakieś komnaty, otwiera ją i widzę plemię Perfidnych i Łupieżców. Widzimy że zdecydowała się pani do powiedzenia nam miejsca Lwów. - Mówi przywódca Perfidnych. Tak - Mówię i ze strachem przelykam ślinę - Obecnie Plemię Lwów znajduje się na wyspie Whitoo... Czy teraz będę mogła odzyskać wolnośc i swojego smoka? Jesnę że tak - Mówi przywódca i śmieje się otwierając klatkę w której jest mój smok. Zębatka!!! Jak się cieszę że cie widzę!!! - Mówię z wielką radością i przytulam Nocną Furię. Smok odwzajemna radość. Dobra, Zębatka musisz szybko nas z tąd wyciągnąć - Szepczę do Furii i wsiadam na nią, a no leci w stronę wyjścia. Smok niszczy drzwi i najszybciej jak może leci do wyspy Whitoo. Po pieciu minutach jestem na miejscu. Wszyscy słuchajcie musicie przenieś się na jakiś czas do podziemi, bo zaraz będą tu Perfidni - Mówię. Zchodzę z Riders'ami do podziemi. Mam pytanie - Mówi z wyżutem Rose - Czemu to akórat ty, Luna musisz wszystkich ratować, nie mogliszmy by CHOCIAŻ raz uratować kogoś. O co ci chodzi, ja... Ja poprostu mówię ludzią o nie bezpieczeństwu. - Mówię Skoro tak, to ratuj ich sama - Mówi dziewczyna - Ja nie będę już z tobą współpracować. Rose odchodzi w inne podziemne przejście z Geth'em, a ja zostaję z Alex i Jack'iem. Rozdział 3 minęły 2 tygodnie od mojej kłótni z Rose i nadal nie jesteśmy razem, wikingowie zdożyli już wybudować domy w podziemiach dla całej wioski, a ja wciąż czuje się smutna, ale zarazem zła na Rose. Wiecie co, w sumie to ja... ja nawet nie ratuję ludzi specjalnie, ja poprostu ich ostrzegam jak spotkam jakieś niebespieczeństwo... Ja nie robią tego specialnie! - Mówię z wyrzutem. Wiesz co... Luna... Teraz to zupełnie ci odbiło... i ja zdecydowałam się że w końcu nie będę po niczyjej stronie! - Mówi Alex odbiegając w stronę innych tuneli. Z perspektywy Rose Siedzę na wilgotym głazie razem z Geth'em i wpatrujemy się w ściany podziemy. Kamień jest zimny, szary i wielki. Może jednak nie potrzebnie się kłóciłam, ale w sumie to on ciągle musi wszytkich ratować - Myślę Z perspektywy Alex Biegnę nie wiem gdzie skręcam, zawracam, krążem, ale naglą słyszę że wódz wyśle śledczych by zobaczyli czy Perfidni nadal są na wyspie. Pomyślałam że to doskanała chwila dla mnie, bo bardzo lubię śledzić inne osoby, więc zgłaszam się, a wódz mówi: Przykro mi, ale tylko oni idą. - Pokazuje na grupę mężczyzn. No, ale ja baaaaaaardzo proszeeeeeee! - Mówię. No dobrze - Mówi w końcu - Idź za nimi i zapakuj dużo jedzenia w torbę i strój. Idę za facetami - jeden jest wysoki i chudy, ma brązowe włosy, niebiesko-zielone oczy i lekki zarost, drugi był niski, z czarnymi włosami, brązowymi oczami i brodą. Reszty już nie widzę, bo wchodzą do jakiegoś pomieszczenie, a tamci dwaj czekają ze mną przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Rozdział 4 Nadal z perspektywy Alex Rano gdzieś o piątej budzi mnie budzi. Szybko ubieram się, zjadam małe śniadanie którym jest kanapka z szynką i serem i wychodzę z grupą mężczyzn z podziemi. Jeju, tak dawno nie wychodziłam z tuneli że zupełnie zapomniałam jak to wszystko wygląda. - Myślę rozglądając się, ale nagle dostrzegam kogoś w grupie, kogoś którego wcześniej nie widziałam - Ten koś ma inną sylwetkę niż pozostali i wydaje mi się że coś ukrywa... Szybko podbiegam to tej osoby i ściągam jej maskę którą mają wszyscy w grupie, ale ja jeszcze jej nie założyłam. Przyglądam się twarzy tej postaci i po chwili dociera do mnie że to Luna. Luna - co ty tu ROBISZ?! -Pytam z niedowierzaniem. Ja? Po prostu śledzę - Mówi dziewczyna. Nieważne - Mówię - Musimy skupić się teraz na śledzeniu. Zakładam maskę i podbiegam do pobliskiego krzaka, chowam się za nim i wypatruję Lwów. Nikogo nie ma - Mówię. Rozdzielamy się, ty pójdziesz ze mną, a reszta poszuka ich na plaży i koło jeziora - Mówi Luna. - Choć my szukamy w lesie. Podbiegamy do lasu i szukamy, ale widzimy tylko dzikie smoki, nagle wyłania się... Marazmor. Masz jakiś plan? - Mówię. Tak! - Mówi Luna, wyjmuje rybę ze swojego plecaka i powoli daje smokowi, który zaczyna nabierać do niej zaufania, a po chwili daje na sobie latać. Wsiadam razem z Luną na gada. Przyjrzyjmy się wyspie z lotu ptaka - Mówi, a smok leci do góry. Na razie nic nie widać myślę że Perfidni nam odpuścili, bo w końcu po co im 4 wyspa? - Mówię. Rozdział 5 Z perspektywy Luny Rano budzimy się w obozie rozstawionym przez mężczyzn. Wychodzę i idę do jeziora, a koło niego widzę kogoś - to dziewczyna, ale pochwili rozumiem że to Rose. Rose?! Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam... i przepraszam - Mówie i przytulam dziewczyne, a ona odwzajemnia. ja też przepraszam - Mówi Rose, a ja ze szczęścia płaczę. Gdy już przestałyśmy się przytulać, a ja wytarłam łzy szczęścia to widzę dwie osoby z daleka, a później jeszcze jedną i widzę że to Jack, Geth i wódz i rozmawiają o przywróceniu smoków. Gdy do nich przychodzę mówią do mnie że przywrócą smoki to strasznie się cieszę i wołam Zębatkę, a ona liże mnie. Zębatka, no już... Przestań - Mówię śmiejąc się - przecież wiesz że to się nie spiera, a później nadchodzi noc, wchodzę do swojego domu, kładę się na łóżku i zasypiam, ale gdy budzę się jestem w swoim pokoju na łóżku, a koło mnie jest białe jajo smoka i wydaje mi się że to jajo Nocnej Furii Albionosa... C. D. N. Napisy końcowe Wystąpili: Luna Fan - ManiaFan Jack ... - L-Daria Alex Snow '- Zamrarzaczka' Geth Behemot - 'Behemot Gethów' i inni Pozdrawiam wszystki czytajacych to opo! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach